


You Are Here

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek gets a new shirt and decides to use it in his plan to woo Stiles





	You Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short I had to write because of the pictures of Hoechlin in his "you are here" shirt

Derek has a plan. It might not be the best plan or even the most thought out, but it’s still a plan. One he plans on seeing through. He puts on his shirt and examines himself in the mirror. There’s not much to the shirt, it’s just a plain white one with a few words and a picture on it. But that’s the point. He’s hoping it’ll speak for itself. And if it doesn’t… well he might just have to take matters into his own hands.

Derek turns towards the stairs when he hears his front door open and then Stiles’ voice calling out from below, “Derek? Are you home?”

“Yeah I’ll be right down,” he calls back.

He takes a deep breath and nods to himself before heading towards the stairs. It’s now or never. He’s finally going to make his intentions clear to Stiles. Derek walks into the living room and stands there, arms at his sides as he faces Stiles.

“There you are,” Stiles says, smiling over at him. “I was afraid your dresser ate you.”

Derek shakes his head, his lips twitching up slightly. “No, but it was important I find this shirt.”

"You are here?" Stiles asks, tilting his head as he looks at Derek's shirt.

Derek nods, "Yes."

Stiles' lips tilt up into a smile, "In your heart?"

Derek steps closer and grabs Stiles' hand, bringing it to his chest, almost directly over the 'You are here.'

"You're in my heart, you always have been."

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks, his eyes searching Derek’s face. “Because I need to know…”

“I am,” Derek says, “I mean it Stiles. You’re not just in my heart, you are my heart.”

"God that is the cheesiest," Stiles shakes his head and lets out a wet laugh, "But fuck it," he grabs Derek's hand and brings it up to cover his own heart, "You are here too, Der."

“Yeah?” Derek asks, stepping into Stiles space.

Stiles smiles, bringing a hand up to the back of Derek’s neck, “Yeah.”

Derek leans in, his lips brushing softly against Stiles. When they pull back, Stiles smiles, “I can think of other places we could be.”

“I swear if you say my bedroom…” Derek says.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head, “I mean I wouldn’t complain, but I was thinking something more for like a date. You know, a restaurant.”

“We can do that,” Derek says

Before they go to eat Stiles has him stop by his house. He runs inside only to appear a few minutes later with a name tag. He takes it off the paper slip and sticks it to Derek’s shirt. Derek has to smile when he looks down and makes out the words “Stiles is….” written on the paper next to the here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
